Headcanons en série
by MalyceaDunCastellan
Summary: Une petite série de Headcanons en tout genre, sur notre série préférée!
1. Révélation 1

Bonjouuuur! (Évite les tomates des followers)

Oui je sais je poste presque plus pour ceux qui me connaissent (vi je suis une petite nouvelle sur le fandom mais par pour le reste XD)

Une petite série de Headcanons. J'adore ces bidues sincèrement. Ça permet d'écrire des fanfics, de rêver, de se dire qu'on admet cette situation ou pas du tout, bref vous m'aurez compris.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que la grand pretresse des shonens amatrices de seinens fout sur un dessin animé qui passe sur TFou? Heu bah... Mon domaine de prédilection en écriture ça reste la romance et je dois avouer que malgré les ficelles du délire qui restent grossières (et c'est normal hein, j'veux dire va essayer de faire comprendre Scorpion ou NCIS a un gamin... Si tu mets un délire du style dans un dessin animé) , les relations entre les personnages sont tout bonnement... Fascinantes. Même si honnêtement ils sont très cons tous. Pas que les protagonistes. Mais je vais arrêter mon blabla ou on en a pas fini hein XD Voilà voilà! Precisison: Les Headcanons seront tous les miens, sauf mention contraire.

Headcanon: La Révélation #1: Vive les Disneys.

Marinette ne s'est rendue compte de l'identité de Chat Noir qu'apres avoir regardé Les Aristochats en sa compagnie ainsi qu'avec Nino et Alya. Au soir, lors de la patrouille, Chat n'a pas arrêté de chanter "Tout le monde veut devenir un cat." Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que la chanson fasse tomber sa Lady dans les pommes et n'a rien compris.

* * *

Voilà donc pour le premier... Si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez toujours me les soumettre en review ou en MP et je vous crediterais, bien sur!  
En attendant reposez vous bien surtout si vous avez le bac. (Je veux pas passer le français demain... T.T)


	2. Plus tard 1

Et un deuxième pour la route sinon on va s'ennuyer relativement vite non?

* * *

Headcanon: Des années plus tard #1

Lorsque l'école organisa une soirée des anciens, Chloé crut avoir son quart d'heure de gloire en tant que femme du maire, mais toute l'attention était dirigée sur Marinette et Adrien, jusqu'à l'apparition de Nathanael et Juleka. Enfin, surtout de leur petite fille, qui prit un malin plaisir a s'accrocher à la table du buffet pour finir par envoyer tout le punch sur l'ex-Mademoiselle Bourgeois. La petite était tellement mignonne que Chloé ne réussit même pas a hurler sur ses parents.

* * *

...Bon, j'avoue que j'ai craqué mon slip pour celle-la. (PS: me demandez pas d'où vient cette expression) Mais j'y peux rien, je suis une adepte des Cracks ship moi hein! XD

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review!


	3. Marichat 1

Quoi? Déjà trois?

Oui bah hein... J'evacue le stress. Épreuve de français demain. Écrite. A l'oral tu peux baratiner, a l'écrit c'est une autre histoire.  
Bref, on y retourne!

* * *

Headcanon: Marichat #1

En passant devant le balcon de Marinette lors des patrouilles, Adrien avait remarqué que la jeune femme faisait de réguliers cauchemars sans compter les insomnies. Inquiet pour son amie, il prit alors le soin de venir la voir en tant que Chat Noir tout les soirs pour voir s'il pouvait l'aider.

Le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour que la jeune femme s'endorme dans le calme fut de lui servir de peluche vivante jusqu'à endormissement complet, puis rentrer chez lui. Depuis, les pyjamas de Marinette sentent continuellement le camembert.

* * *

Je crois ne pas être la seule a rigoler toute seule en imaginant Adrien vraiment se comporter comme un chat, vu tout les fanarts que j'ai pu voir xDDD

A la prochaine!


	4. Scènes de Ménages 1

Allez, un quatrième et je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, parce que sinon je vais inonder le fandom et il faudrait pas qu'on en ait déjà marre de moi a peine arrivée non?

* * *

Headcanon: Scènes de Ménages #1

Nino avait compris, depuis le début, l'identité de Ladybug. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien dire a personne et essayait même des fois de couvrir Marinette lorsqu'elle devait s'absenter.  
Il n'avait pas escompté de lâcher cette information à Alya comme d'un random fact le soir de leur nuit de noce. Il dut lui jurer sur tout les saints qu'il ne lui cacherait plus ce genre de choses et s'excuser au moins quarante fois pour qu'elle cesse de le menacer de divorce.

* * *

Fini! J'adore Nino. Ce personnage me fait délirer comme pas permis. XD

N'oubliez pas de reviewer! :)


	5. Kwamis 1

Allez, on y va pour un cinquième Headcanon?  
C'est parti!

* * *

Headcanon: Les Kwamis 1

Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais Plagg et Tikki profitaient souvent de la proximité relative qui existait entre la place d'Adrien et celle de Marinette. La majeure partie du temps, ils l'utilisaient pour parier sur combien de temps il faudrait aux deux adolescents pour découvrir leur secret respectif. Une fois, ils ne firent pas attention a leur volume sonore, si bien que Mme Bustier reprit Adrien et Marinette sur leur bavardages sans qu'il n'y aient rien compris.

Depuis, les deux kwamis essaient tant bien que mal de maitriser le langage des signes.

* * *

J'adore l'idee de Plagg et Tikki qui tapent la discute des qu'ils peuvent, c'est assez drôle...


	6. Révélation 2

Et c'est reparti pour le sixième Headcanon!

* * *

Headcanon: La révélation 2

Un jour, après un combat contre un Akuma particulièrement épuisant, nos deux super héros se déciderent à s'allonger tranquillement sur l'un des toits de Paris, pour reprendre des forces avant de repartir chez eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux cotes a cote a faire la sieste, et leur transformation ne tarda pas a s'effacer, dévoilant par la-même identité et kwamis. Marinette n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver avec un chat à l'haleine fromagère sur le visage au reveil et s'empressa de se relever... En même temps que son acolyte, ce qui résulta en un magnifique claquage de crâne.

Le lendemain, ils eurent tout deux bien du mal à expliquer pourquoi, non seulement ils avaient du mal à se regarder en face, mais pourquoi ils avaient tout deux cette énorme bosse au milieu du front...

* * *

J'ai juste tellement envie de mettre Plagg dans des situation marrantes... Ce kwami est juste énorme xD


	7. Scènes de Ménages 2

Et un autre pour la route!

* * *

Headcanon: Scènes de Ménages 2

Dans la famille Dupain-Cheng, nombreux furent ceux qui notèrent la grande ressemblance entre Sabine et sa fille. Du coup, lorsque la mère se fit une folie en s'achetant un costume de Ladybug dans un magasin spécialisé, il lui fallut une très longue argumentation pour convaincre Tom que non, Ladybug, ce n'était pas elle.

Depuis, il est convaincu que c'est Marinette, mais Sabine n'a vraiment plus envie de batailler.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de Reviewer avec vos idées d'Headcanons si vous en avez!


	8. Prédécesseurs 1

Et c'est reparti pour un petit dernier!

PS: pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Félix est la version originale de Chat noir, et Bridgette est celle de Marinette/Ladybug. Comme ils ont été reconnus ne pas être les mêmes personnes qu'Adrien et Marinette, on les considere le plus souvent qu'ils sont leur frère et cousine même si bon techniquement ils sont pas supposés exister.

* * *

Headcanon: Les prédécesseurs 1

Une fois, l'envie prit a Félix, alors qu'il était revenu à Paris, de chercher Adrien au collège à la place du Gorille. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de recroiser Bridgette et encore moins de commencer une conversation avec celle qui l'avait presque stalké durant une bonne partie de sa scolarité (sans oublier qu'il faisait de même pour elle en tant que super-Héros.).  
Il avait encore moins prévu de voir son petit frère avec un anneau familier au doigt et une copie de Bridgette en plus jeune a son coté, qui possédait elle aussi des boucles d'oreilles très connues. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Bridgette nota en riant que leur Kwamis devaient s'être pris d'affection pour leur famille.  
C'est que le mangeur de fromage lui avait un peu manqué quand même.

* * *

Et voilà! Et merci à SpiderWomen, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal au ventre en riant! ;)

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!


	9. Jalousie 1

Vous etes prêts pour les prochains Headcanons? C'est parti!

* * *

Headcanon: Jalousie 1

Adrien détestait Plagg, parfois. Surtout quand ce petit anarqueur faisait le gentil petit animal mignon en face de Tikki rien que pour attendrir le kwami de Marinette... Qui se mettait a trouver que le mangeur de fromage était trop mignon. La seconde d'après il se retrouvait toujours centre de l'attention de la jeune fille. Adrien en venait presque a se demander qui était le petit ami dans toute cette histoire.

* * *

En vrai je viens de lire la fanfic Serendipitous Fate et dedans Marinette n'arrête pas de dire que Plagg est trop mignon aux dépens de ce pauvre Adrien xDDD


	10. Marichat 2

I'm back pour le dixième des Headcanons!

* * *

Headcanons : Marichat 2

Les visites de Chat Noir à Marinette après les attaques d'Akuma étaient devenues tellement fréquentes que la jeune fille avait fini par mettre des chaises sur son balcon pour qu'il évite de se percher sur les rebords. Elle gardait encore en mémoire, avec un certain amusement, la fois ou un chat, un vrai, s'était décidé a marcher sur ses fameux rebords pour finir par feuler le super-Héros. Il en a été tellement surpris qu'il a glisse pour tomber dans la rue, sur les fesses et l'air complètement paumé. C'est devenu la blague favorite de Marinette.

* * *

On aura remarqué que dans ce love square, mon ship préféré est assez évident xD


	11. Plus tard 2

Et me revoilà!

* * *

Headcanon: Des années plus tard 2

Même dix ans après la chute du Papillon, Alya tenait toujours le Ladyblog, glanant des indices sur la possible position de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Nino dut rattraper sa femme lorsque deux nouveaux super héros apparurent. En effet, à la question : "Vous connaissez les anciens?" Chatte Noire avait répondu dans un sourire tout en donnant un coup de coude à LordBug: "Ce serait dur de ne pas les connaitre, ce sont nos parents!" Elle en a hurlé de joie et fangirlisé pendant trois semaines. Nino s'en plaint encore.

* * *

Voilà! Qu'en pensez vous? A vos claviers et reviewez!


	12. Kwamis 2

Et notre petit quatrième de la journée!

* * *

Headcanon: Les Kwamis 2

Tikki et Plagg prirent assez vite l'habitude de s'éclipser des que Marinette et Adrien se retrouvaient ensemble. En effet, si les deux adolescents étaient tout bonnement adorable, les deux kwamis ne tenaient pas vraiment à être le public de leurs échanges buccaux ou autre. En plus, et, cela, Plagg ne l'avouerait jamais, cette battue en retraite permettait a nos deux minuscules amis de se retrouver en tête à tête... Et ça, ça valait tout les camemberts du monde.

* * *

C'est vrai que franchement eux ils vont devoir se cacher ensuite parce que bon hein XD


End file.
